Top 5 Reasons You Can't Blame: Episode 1
by TommyOliverMMPRFan
Summary: A cross between Power Rangers and ESPN's Top 5 Reasons You Can't Blame disclaimer inside. Episode 1: Why you Can't Blame the United Alliance of Evil for losing to the Power Rangers.
1. 1: Best of the Rest

A/N: OK, I'm back with a new story, well, it's not exactly my own creation as psav2005 helped me come up with topic ideas, so some credit goes to him. This story is the first in a series which is a cross between Power Rangers and ESPN Classic's show "Top 5 Reasons You Can't Blame." Being a sports fan, that's one of my favorite ESPN shows to watch. Of course, I do not own either one. All Power Rangers characters are owned by Saban and Disney, and the show, its format, and its host, who is Brian Kenny, belongs to the ESPN family of networks. For those that don't watch ESPN, you'll get an idea of the format as I move along. The italics indicate the words of Mr. Kenny.

T5RYCB Ranger Series, Episode 1: The UAE for never conquering Earth

Show comes on the air and music starts playing

"I HAVE SUCH A HEADACHE!" screams Rita Repulsa

"_Coming up on the Top 5 Reasons You Can't Blame: Ranger Series_…" drones the voice of Brian Kenny.

"The United Alliance of Evil…was…a scary group of creatures with talent, powers and experience. I never saw anything like them," says Alpha 5.

"They were…extremely tough. In our first fight with the Putties and Goldar, I thought we were going to lose," says Jason Scott.

"I DO WONDER SOMETIMES WHY THE UNITED ALLIANCE OF EVIL DIDN'T ULTIMATELY CONQUER EARTH AT SOME POINT," says Zordon of Eltar, in human form for the show only.

A montage of Ranger moments begins to play, as does the music, and then the show logo appears, as does Brian Kenny

"_Hello again everybody, I'm Brian Kenny, and welcome to the Top 5 Reasons You Can't Blame Ranger Series. Much like the name says, and much like the show involving sports personalities, this show will involve Power Ranger personalities and topics which have been hot since the show started in 1993. You will hear evidence and testimony from any and all characters. All you need is an open mind. In this show we will touch on maybe the biggest topic of them all: the United Alliance of Evil's utter failure to conquer the Earth at the hands of the Power Rangers. We're going to count down the Top 5 Reasons you can't blame them for that failure. But first, let's take a look at the evidence against them."_

The tape rolls, and a visual of most members of the UAE appear. Included is Scorpina though she was not present for CTD

"THE UNITED ALLIANCE OF EVIL WAS…A VERY SCARY GROUP," says Zordon.

"_In 1993, Earth was a peaceful, successful planet. However, danger lurked right around the corner in the form of a dumpster on Earth's moon. This dumpster carried a UAE member, Rita Repulsa, and three of her four top hench-mutants, and was actually opened, and Rita freed during that year."_

"When that dumpster was opened, and I was freed," Rita said, "I thought 'that planet is ours.'"

"_However, five otherwise ordinary high school students from California begged to differ. At the bidding of the legendary inter-dimensional being, Zordon of Eltar, these five accepted the challenge of defending Earth as its Power Rangers, and found surprising success."_

"When I first fought the Megazord," says Goldar, trusty sword on his lap, "I was surprised that Zordon was able to galvanize five warriors so quickly. I wondered how they could ever stand a chance against a more experienced, infinitely more powerful alliance."

"_Not only did they stand a chance,"_ continues Kenny, _"they successfully defended their hometown of Angel Grove from Rita's attacks. Despite the fact that Rita upped the ante with her usage of the Green Power Coin and the summoning of her remaining warrior, Scorpina, the Rangers managed to win the Green Ranger to their side, and then continued to fight off Rita's attacks. Eventually, Rita was banished to her dumpster, and Lord Zedd took over in her stead."_

"I wondered when I banished Rita why she couldn't beat those pimple-faced teenagers. I understand now," says Zedd.

"_Indeed he did understand, for the Rangers picked up right where they left off as usual, with new powers. Even when the Green Powers faded at Lord Zedd's bidding, and even when Zedd attempted to make the Pink Ranger his evil bride, the remaining five held their own."_

"After a while, I think it got in their heads," says Scorpina, boomerang on her lap, "that they couldn't beat a team that was far less experienced than we were. Winning is as much mental as it is physical, and as long as the Rangers were around, Rita and Zedd were always complaining about how to get rid of them."

"_And it would get much worse for Zedd and the UAE when the White Ranger took over as leader of Earth's spandex-clad heroes. Try as they might, Zedd and Rita, who later married, found it ever harder get rid of them with the White Ranger in town, even as three of the originals left to attend a peace conference in Switzerland. While the feared inter-galactic being Ivan Ooze destroyed their original powers, the Power of Ninjetti put the Rangers right back in the game, and they defeated Ooze before he could do too much damage."_

"_Next came Rita's feared father, Master Vile, and while he temporarily defeated them by changing them into kids, the Rangers took his coveted source of power, the legendary Zeo Crystal, in an earlier battle, which allowed them to survive while allies from another planet forced Vile to retreat."_

"THAT WAS A VERY SCARY TIME," Zordon says. "THAT WAS THE MOMENT I THOUGHT EARTH WOULD BE VANQUISHED FOREVER. I WAS PROUD OF MY TEAM, BUT I KNEW VILE HAD LEFT THEM HELPLESS."

"_Rita and Zedd were also forced to retreat due to the invading Machine Empire, who next set their sights on Earth. But with a new Power Chamber in place of the original Command Center that was destroyed by Goldar and Rita's brother, new members, and the Power of Zeo, the Rangers fought off the powerful Machines as well."_

"_But as the Machines retreated and were destroyed, in stepped a powerful lady thief, Divatox, who set her sights on the riches of the planet, as well as a powerful demon, Maligore."_

"When I saw Maligore," says Adam Park, sitting in a chair next to his wife Tanya, "I thought that was the ugliest beast I had ever seen."

"_Despite the ugliness of the monster and a departure from the Eltarian legend, the heroes continued to battle on. Even a new era of Rangers were able to step in and handle the powerful lady pirate."_

"_Then things took another turn for the worst, as Divatox finally managed to find and destroy the Power Chamber. But just when she appeared to have Earth in her grasp, she was called to a conference, which eventually led to the invasion of the universe."_

"Those were the things that kind of make you wonder," says Divatox as she messes with her hair, "how we could ever win. Why couldn't the UAE have let me finish them off?"

"_Despite the invasion of the universe at the order of the UAE, a teammate of the newest Rangers, a warrior from KO-35 shattered the legendary Zordon's tube, guaranteeing the final defeat of the powerful United Alliance of Evil."_

"If another member of the UAE tells you it was just another battle," says Scorpina, "don't listen to them. It wasn't just another battle…it was a war that they should have won, and I can see the argument why my former masters 'choked' as it's so aptly put on this planet."

Tape finishes playing

"_Now you have the evidence why the UAE "choked" away their chances at conquering a planet that might have secured them the whole galaxy," _Kenny says._ "Before we count down the top 5 reasons you can't blame them, here are some which didn't make the cut. We call them the Best of the Rest."_

"_Home Cooking."_

"WHILE THE UAE WAS AN INFINITELY MORE POWERFUL ALLIANCE COMBINED THAN MY FIVE OR SIX RANGERS," says Zordon, "THEY FELT FAR MORE COMFORTABLE WHEN THEY WERE IN OR NEAR ANGEL GROVE THAN WHEN ON THE MOON."

"_Indeed, the Power Rangers enjoyed a sizeable advantage in Angel Grove, which was where members of the UAE launched many of their attacks. The spandex-clad heroes lost very few battles in their home city, and when they did, they always returned stronger than ever."_

"We started to believe that when we were fighting at home," says Tommy Oliver, with Kimberly by his side, "no one could take what was rightfully ours, at least not on our turf. We were fighting for not only the planet, but for an entire city that adored us. I don't even want to think about what could have happened if the UAE had lured us to the moon."

"_Another Best of the Rest: Tutelage. While the Power Rangers were a group of teenagers who otherwise led normal lives, they were under the tutelage of some of the finest mentors in the universe."_

"Zordon taught us what honor is all about," said Jason Scott. "He was not only a mentor, he was like a father figure."

"_Along the way, the Rangers ran into other great mentors, such as Dulcea, the Keeper of the Ninjetti Power, and Ninjor, guardian of the Temple of Ninja Power."_

"What I learned from mentors like Ninjor and Zordon," says Tommy, "were some of the things that helped me mentor my Dino Thunder Rangers."

"Ninjor and Zordon," says Katherine Hillard, "welcomed me into their lives so much after I saved Kimberly…you couldn't ask for better mentors."

"_Coming up next…we'll begin our countdown, and we'll answer why the Rangers' Command Center was a major reason the UAE gets a pass."_

"The Rangers' Command Center," says Lord Zedd, "was their sanctuary…their place to get away from the battle. And it was a place we could never touch."

_(Music plays and segment ends)_

TBC…


	2. 4 and 5: The Zords and the Power Chamber

Ch. 2-Reasons 4 and 5: The Command Center and the Zords

A/N: You know the disclaimer. Power Rangers belongs to Saban and Disney, and T5RYCB and its host belong to the ESPN family of networks

(Show returns from commercial break)

"_Welcome back,"_ comes the voice of Brian Kenny. _"You've seen the evidence against the United Alliance of Evil and some reasons why you can't blame them that didn't make our list. With that said, let's begin our countdown. Here's Reason #5."_

(Tape rolls, and a group of colossal machines is seen on the television screen)

"_The Zords," _drones Brian Kenny.

"The Zords…were used in case of extreme emergency," says Tanya Sloan-Park, "which actually happened quite often."

"_Beginning with the original Dinozords in 1993, these colossal machines were typically used when the forces of evil bested the Rangers size-wise,"_ says Brian Kenny.

"The Zords…were our safe haven," says Kimberly, who is cuddling Tommy on camera. "We knew if we ever got in trouble we would have the Zords to help us."

"_Indeed, these colossal machines rarely, if ever, lost fights. Piloted by the Rangers themselves, they contained vast amounts of power which easily leveled the playing field between the Rangers and the vast members of the UAE. The first combination of these Zords, the Megazord, as well as Green Ranger's supplemental Dragonzord and the carrier Zord Titanus, lasted for over sixty battles."_

"The Zords," says Billy Cranston, "carried more firepower than I ever remember a group of machinery carrying, and I've been a scientist my whole life."

_The next set of Zords, the Thunderzords, which were an offshoot of the Dinozords themselves and included White Ranger's Tigerzord and another carrier Zord, Tor, lasted until Ivan Ooze destroyed the Morphin powers. The Ninjazords, Shogunzords, Zeozords and Turbozords, which included a brief return of Titanus as well as the introduction of Gold Ranger's Zord Pyramidas, as well as the Astro Megazord continued the tradition of defeating powerful Ranger opponents. In this stretch, these machines defeated many of the UAE's most powerful members, such as Goldar, Scorpina, Rita's brother Rito Revolto, King Mondo, his son Prince Gasket and his wife Archerina."_

"There were times when we could handle the Rangers in hand to hand combat," says Scorpina, "although there were certain Rangers such as Tommy that we all had trouble with. But we had absolutely NO answer for the Megazords. It was almost like they WANTED us to grow because they knew we had no answer."

"Without the Zords," says Katherine Hillard, "we had NOTHING against that powerful alliance. The Zords saved us time and again."

(Megazord is shown with the Power Sword as tape finishes playing)

"_Did that reason grab you?_" says Kenny. _"If not, we've got four more to go. Here's Reason #4."_

(Tape rolls, and a visual of the Command Center is then shown)

"_The Command Center,"_ drones Kenny.

"The Command Center…it was more than just a home base for us," says Jason Scott. "It was sacred ground."

"_Located in the California desert just outside Angel Grove, this dome-shaped structure was a place for the Rangers to receive instructions from the legendary Zordon, and his assistant Alpha 5. But ask any of the Rangers, and they will tell you it was more than that."_

"That was the one thing the UAE could almost never touch," says Kimberly, again, with Tommy in her arms. "Only someone with a Power Coin could enter the Command Center, or the Power Chamber as it was known. As long as we had the Command Center, and we knew we would, that was the one thing that always kept us going."

"_Only a scant few times was the Command Center ever threatened,"_ says Brian Kenny. _"The Green Ranger was the first to ever threaten the building. With a Power Coin of his own, he easily infiltrated the Command Center and disabled Zordon and Alpha."_

"Part of the reason why the whole Green Ranger battle lasted so long," says Zack Taylor, "was that Rita knew what she was doing. She wanted to find a way to maim our sanctuary, and Tommy did that for her. And he did it well."

"_The second time it was seriously threatened was when Goldar and Rito destroyed the building outright thanks to a detonator. But the building quickly rebuilt itself. However, Divatox finished the job on the Power Chamber shortly after her monster Goldgoyle had destroyed both sets of Turbo Megazords."_

"When I heard that Divatox had destroyed the Power Chamber," says Rocky DeSantos, "I wanted to…do some things to her that I can't say on television. That's the worst part of it all is that she'll always be able to say she destroyed the Power Chamber. That was the one place I thought evil could never touch."

"Even though it was eventually destroyed," says Aisha Campbell, "it was still a place where we could all gather as a family. Even when times were bad, we knew we could go to the Command Center to get away from it all and discuss plans as a team."

"_This home base was so valuable to the Rangers that even though the UAE could not damage the base from the inside, they would, during their biggest plans, attempt to cut off contact with the Command Center."_

"We all knew that if the Rangers were in their command base, there was no way we could touch them," said Goldar, "so the next best thing was to try to cut off contact to the Command Center."

"They felt safe in that building, and why shouldn't they have?" says Scorpina. "We couldn't even see what was going on in there most of the time. Even if we had destroyed their Zords and powers, we still would have had to raze the Command Center, which would have been very hard to do."

"_When we continue on the Top 5 Reasons You Can't Blame the UAE for never conquering Earth,"_ says Kenny, _"we'll look at the impact of timing on the UAE's demise."_

"It always seemed like the closer we got to beating them, some force would repel us and put them right back in business," says Goldar ruefully as the music plays and the segment ends.

TBC…


	3. 2 and 3: Timing and Teamwork

Ch. 3-Reasons 2 and 3: Timing and Teamwork

A/N: Power Rangers belongs to Saban and Disney, and T5RYCB and its host belong to ESPN

(Show Returns from Commercial Break)

"_We're counting down the Top 5 Reasons You Can't Blame the United Alliance of Evil for never conquering Earth,"_ says Brian Kenny.

"_Welcome back,"_ he continues. _"You've seen reasons 4 and 5, and now let's continue our countdown...and for reasons #2 and 3, we offer two T words. Here's Reason #3."_

(Tape rolls, and a shot of the Rangers posing as a group with the Power Blaster appears)

"_Teamwork,"_ says Brian Kenny.

"Maybe THE most important factor to the Power Rangers' success," says Scorpina, "was that they functioned as one team. There was no hot-dogging in that group. The UAE was maybe more powerful, but we functioned like a group of ultra-talented individuals. They were one group."

"We tried to break them apart several times," continues Rita Repulsa, "but none of what we tried ever worked."

"_Indeed, teamwork was seen everywhere in the Rangers daily lives, especially after the five were enlisted to fight the UAE."_

"Those guys always picked up for one another," says Ernie, who is sipping one of his customary smoothies, "and it always seemed when one of them left, another would take his or her place."

"_That teamwork also carried over to the battlefield, where the Rangers used many combined weapon and Zord formations to defeat many powerful foes."_

"I TOLD THEM WITHIN THE FIRST FEW BATTLES AGAINST RITA THAT THE ONLY WAY THEY HAD A CHANCE TO DEFEAT THEIR OPPONENTS WAS THAT THEY WORK TOGETHER AS ONE AND ALWAYS STAY TOGETHER. THOSE EARTH RANGERS TURNED OUT TO BE THE MOST TIGHTLY-KNIT GROUP I HAVE EVER SEEN," says Zordon.

"We were…really close," says Tommy Oliver. "We all knew we weren't powerful enough on our own to defeat Rita and her goons, so it was almost like when one of Rita's monsters hurt any one of us, we all got really angry. Not mean, mind you, just angry. And we all came to help one another."

"We used our heads as a team too," says Jason Scott, "and a good example was the first battle against Pudgy Pig. When that ugly pig ate our weapons, we had to regroup and come up with a plan as a team. Every one of us had a place on the team, had a strength that was very important, and we used all those strengths to our advantage."

"They were…very, very team oriented," says King Mondo as he twirls his staff around. "If I had to do it all over again, I would re-strategize against them and try to split their team up. But then, I think Machina would agree that everyone in the UAE would do that!"

(Rangers are shown posing as one as tape finishes playing)

"_We've given you three reasons so far, and we have two more to go. Here's reason #2."_

(A clock then appears as the tape rolls once more)

"_Timing,"_ says Brian Kenny. _"While timing didn't always work in the Power Rangers favor, it served them well in many battles that could have been lost otherwise had events happened even a split second later."_

"Ah yes, timing. Timing happened in the very last battle I fought as the Evil Green Ranger," says Tommy. "My Dragonzord was about to rip them to pieces. They had no Zords after Rita's eclipse, and they couldn't have run from the Dragonzord forever. I still do not know to this day how Alpha managed to bring back Zordon as well as the Megazord, but all I know is I'm glad Alpha did it. Had it happened just a split second later…I don't even want to think about what might have transpired."

"_Timing would continue in the Rangers favor in future battles, especially involving keeping the forces of evil from gaining Ranger powers as well as gaining new recruits."_

"Had Tommy given his Power Coin to me a moment later, Rita would probably have owned the Green Ranger powers forever," says Jason Scott. "And had Zordon not brought back Tommy as the Green Ranger the second time and then as the White Ranger just when he did, we probably outright lose."

"Had Zordon not recruited us to take the originals' place, had he not teleported us to the Command Center before Beam Caster's drones overtook us or before that stupid sleeping gas put us to sleep, we'd have been in serious trouble," says Adam Park. "I swear Zordon and Alpha had the best timing of any two I have ever seen."

"The closer anyone in the UAE got to beating them, the further away they were," says Archerina, with Gasket's arm slipped over her shoulder. "It seemed like they always had an answer when they needed it, whether it was new powers, a new member, something always happened at a key time that would turn a battle in their favor."

(Clock shows again as the segment ends)

"_Coming up, we will reveal the #1 reason why you can't blame the UAE for failing to conquer Earth, and we will talk about the dynamic duo ultimately responsible for this reason."_

"This man in my arms," says Kimberly Hart, who is still holding Tommy, "is the #1 reason why the Power Rangers won this war. Period, ended."

"My Kimberly…was the heart…no pun intended…of our team. It is no coincidence that right after she left, Master Vile stole our powers. If I'd have known Master Vile was coming, I'd have told Kimberly to stay as the Pink Ranger," Tommy says

"The Boston Red Sox...had Schilling and Pedro when they won the title. The NBA in the 80s had Magic and Bird. The Bulls of the 90s had Jordan and Pippen. And the Power Rangers...had Tommy and Kimberly," says Ms. Appleby as the music plays and the segment ends.

TBC…


	4. Reason 1: The Dynamic Duo

Ch. 4-Reason #1: The Dynamic Duo: Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart

A/N: Power Rangers belongs to Saban and Disney, and T5RYCB and its host belong to ESPN

(Show returns from commercial break)

"_We're counting down the top 5 reasons you can't blame the UAE for failing to conquer Earth. Here's a recap,"_ says Brian Kenny.

"_Reason #5: The Zords. These colossal machines served the Rangers well against many a monster."_

"_Reason #4: The Command Center. The Rangers home base was not only a place to receive instructions, but it was a second home and sanctuary for all of them."_

"_Reason #3: Teamwork. While the UAE acted like a group of individuals bent on his or her own plan, the Rangers functioned as one unit to fend off evil attacks."_

_Reason #2: Timing. On many occasions while the Rangers were on the brink of extinction, events happened which would always give them a chance to win."_

"_Welcome back. You've heard Reasons #5-2, and now we're on to our top reason why the UAE gets a pass. Here is reason…or rather reasons…#1. Out of respect for fans of Katherine Hillard, they might be advised to turn off their television sets at this time if they choose to do so."_

(Visual of Tommy and Kimberly appears during their first kiss at Angel Grove Lake)

"_The Dynamic Duo: Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart. They were more than just a devoutly romantic couple…they were a terrific one-two punch that gave the United Alliance of Evil many reasons to fear them."_

"We were always…in harmony with each other, and I still don't know how someone like Kimberly fell right in my lap. I mean, here is by far the cutest girl I ever saw during high school, and she's in love with me. We always somehow seemed to know when the other one of us was in trouble," says Tommy Oliver.

"_When Zordon of Eltar recruited his five Rangers to defend the Earth against Rita, Kimberly Hart, the original Pink Ranger and a talented gymnast, was one of them."_

"Kimberly…maimed more of Rita's creations than any Ranger not named Jason or Tommy," said Scorpina. "Her version of my stinger was her Power Bow. She was DEADLY accurate with that weapon. She almost never missed a target with it."

"SHE WAS USED AND ABUSED MORE THAN ANY OTHER RANGER I HAVE EVER HAD," said Zordon. "SHE WAS THE TARGET OF SO MANY OF RITA AND ZEDD'S PLANS AND I COULDN'T HAVE BEEN PROUDER OF ANY OF MY RANGERS THAN I WAS OF HER FOR FIGHTING THROUGH THE OBSTACLES SHE HAD TO GO THROUGH. HER PARENTS WERE DIVORCED WHEN SHE WAS VERY YOUNG, AND SHE CONSIDERED ME AN ADOPTED FATHER. I CLAIM HER AS MY DAUGHTER IN EVERYTHING BUT BLOOD."

"_Yet, despite her toughness and her willingness to take up the mantle of defending Earth, she still felt something was out of place."_

"While Zordon was confident in all of us to get the job done," said Kimberly, "there was this sixth sense ringing in the back of my mind that there was one missing piece that was keeping us from being a truly great team, even though we'd known each other for many years."

"_That one missing piece turned out to be the subject of her affections. Tommy Oliver, a lean, fast, strong teenager who looked like he'd been taken right out of someplace in the Old West, immediately caught Kimberly's eye when he moved to Angel Grove."_

"When I first faced off with Tommy in that karate match, I'd never seen someone that was as coordinated, disciplined, and more importantly as fast as I was. It was like this fluid, graceful motion where every one of his movements had a purpose to them. I was lucky to tie him that day," said Jason Scott.

"I'd never been so love-struck in my life," said Kimberly. "Yes, he sounded like an airhead when we first met, but I attribute that to butterflies. I know I had them."

"_Despite Tommy's wonderful beginnings in Angel Grove, Rita had also set her sights on the long-haired, pony-tailed teenager. For that entire next week, the great beginnings for Tommy turned into a nightmare for him and the rest of the Power Rangers."_

"That entire week…was almost like a bad dream, as Tommy treated me like crap the rest of that week," said Kimberly, who is beginning to break down on camera. "And then, Rita eclipsed our Zords, and then I had to find out Tommy was the Green Ranger."

"Kim tells me all about the encounter the two had at the Youth Center shortly after we found out Tommy had been the one attacking us," said Jason. "She tells me over and over again that she was afraid Tommy would strangle her right there."

"Would I have strangled her? Had I received orders from Rita to do so…yes, Kimberly would be dead right now. I had absolutely no control of my mind at that point. Rita had me under total command," said Tommy.

"_Yet, as soon as the Sword of Darkness was destroyed, and Tommy freed from Rita's evil grip, the love and harmony between the two star-struck Rangers began to flower. And, like his newfound girlfriend, Tommy began to give the UAE more headaches than they could ever imagine."_

"The name Tommy Oliver…would raise the hair on the back of my neck. I will say it on camera…I despise that human with every bit of my fiber that allows me to live," said Goldar. "I was once one of the undisputed most feared warriors in the galaxy, and yet he shamed me time and again. He shamed me when he worked for Rita, and he continued to do so when he went to work for Zordon. I was never able to get the upper hand in any of our fights. I could handle Jason fine, but Tommy was another story altogether."

"Kim and Tommy would have done anything for each other," said Trini. "When Rita's Fan-Man monster attacked, Kimberly was having one of the worst days of her life, and Tommy would have defended her to her death bed. And without Tommy and the Dragonzord, Kimberly probably disappears forever, and we're probably dead in the water."

"Tommy would never say it around us," said Zack, "but he did have a thing against Rita for nearly ruining his life, and he made it a point to return the favor by ruining her twisted life as well."

"_Even as the Green Ranger powers faded twice, Tommy drew on the never-ending strength and spirit that Kimberly afforded him during their relationship, and used it to hold his own against many of the top members of the UAE."_

"That's what I'd always use against Goldar when he'd mock me whenever my powers were about to fade," said Tommy. "Kimberly used to tell me that there's always a way to make things work. Against Goldar was when it worked most often...far more so than Rito or Scorpina. I think Scorpina was too scared to fight me, and Rito could never stay with me in a fight, but Goldar was always so full of hot air and always thought he'd break me. Kimberly would always keep me going."

"Tommy…always seemed to have a little thing against Goldar," said Jason. "That um…how do I want to say it on television…that overgrown ape…gave Tommy a little talking to after I escaped from the Dark Dimension by a hare when Tommy worked for Rita. Tommy has never forgotten that, and Kimberly helped him channel that anger in a positive way."

"_And it would get much worse for the UAE when Tommy changed his Ranger color from green to white, and became full-time leader of the team, which cemented the duo's relationship."_

"Tommy…as the White Ranger…was absolutely a frightening sight," said Scorpina. "He's right. I was scared to fight him. He was too good of a fighter, and he had Kimberly to draw on."

"I think those two made each other better," said Adam Park. "Yes, Tommy had this 'white knight' complex when it came to Kimberly, but I don't think those two could have survived without the other. Both of them always seemed to have this sixth sense of when one needed the other."

"_Near the time when Kimberly retired from the team, the two grew closer than ever."_

"His determination to rescue Kimberly…got him through his one-on-one fight with me," said Lord Zedd.

"When push came to shove with Kimberly, Tommy would have risked the world to save her, because that's exactly what he did when Rita made us pilot the Shogunzords for the first time," said Aisha. "But who am I to blame him? Jason and, more specifically Kimberly, taught him that human spirit is greater than any physical talent that one may have, and that served us well in many a fight."

"_Shortly after Kimberly retired from the team to pursue gymnastics, Rita's feared father, Master Vile, left the Rangers as powerless children, and Goldar and Rito later destroyed the Power Coins. Many Rangers past and present believe that part of the reason for these events is that Tommy, and consequently the team, was never the same after Kimberly retired, and especially following the infamous letter which broke the two apart for many years."_

"He was never the same after Kimberly left, and especially not after the letter," said Rocky. "She was his strength and his resolve. He was far less effective as a leader without Kimberly."

"When I came back as the Gold Ranger," said Jason, "it just wasn't the same. Tommy didn't have that spark about him which made him what he was when Kimberly was around."

"_Despite Tommy never being the same following that infamous letter, those around the Rangers speak with reverence of this famed duo."_

"THEY WERE THE GREATEST DOUBLE THREAT I HAVE EVER HAD. THEY WERE TOTALLY IN HARMONY WITH ONE ANOTHER, AND KNEW WHERE THE OTHER ONE WAS AT ALL TIMES. NO DOUBT, THEY WERE A MAJOR REASON WHY THIS WAR WAS WON," said Zordon.

"Those two flat out…gave us headaches," said Rita as she shook her head.

(Visual of Tommy and Kimberly kissing is shown as the tape finishes playing)

"_Well, there you have the evidence to ponder as to why the UAE never conquered Earth. We do not, however, represent the opinions of the majority, and offer you to base your judgment not completely on the facts, but use them to help you with your arguments. I'm Brian Kenny. Until next time, thanks for watching."_

(Music starts playing as the show comes to a close)

End

A/N 2: Next up...Why you can't blame Rita Repulsa for using the Green Power Coin so early in her conquest attempts


End file.
